Jewelpet Magical Change
is the 7th anime series based on the Jewelpet franchise. It's preceded by ''Lady Jewelpet''. Plot The Jewel Castle has lost all its magic and falls from the sky and in the middle of a rural human town. The Jewel denizens learn that the humans have lost all interest in magic. To restore their belief in magic, Jewelpets transform into humans to study more about them.(2015, March 18). Sanrio, Sega Reveal 7th Jewelpet Magical Girl Anime. AnimeNewsNetwork. Retrieved April 17, 2015 The series follow the adventures of Ruby and her long-best human friend Airi Kirara as they embark on a quest to spread the magical wonders to the humans around the world. Jewelpet: Currently on the Run At the end of every episode, there is a short segment telling the story of a mob-like organization led by Labra, who wants to take away positive feelings from the world. She endlessly chases Ruby, who refuses to take part in the organization. Characters Humans *Airi Kirara *Sakutarō Kirara *Laura Fukuōji Returning Jewelpets *Ruby *Luna *Labra *Luea *Sango *Angela *Garnet *King *Chite *Opal *Sapphie *Peridot New Jewelpets *Larimar Productions The anime was first revealed at the 2015 Winter Wonder Festival in Japan and later confirmed in the March issue of Shogakukan magazine Pucchigumi. The April issue of the same magazine also confirms about the show's new concept, this time revolving around the Jewelpets now able to transform into humans (Moe anthropomorphism) through special magical means, which plays the essential point to the anime's storyline. This anime marks the return of it's magical girl theme after five years, since it's second installment Jewelpet Twinkle☆ in 2010. The anime is directed by Nobuhiro Kondo, the director of Nobunagun, while the writing is handled Masahiro Yokotani, who worked on Free! and Free! - Eternal Summer. The entire anime is handled by both Studio DEEN for the animation and TMS Entertainment for the licensing, making it their first time handling the Jewelpet anime and the second time to be handled outsite of Studio Comet. The 4-idol group Dorothy Little Happy confirmed, on March 16, that they will sing the ending theme song for the anime, to coincide with their 5th Anniversary tour in Japan. a 30-second promotional video has been uploaded to Youtube by Sega Sammy's subsidiary TMS Entertainment with Sanrio's and Studio DEEN's permission. On April 3rd 2015, the day before the anime even started it's run, there was a special live event helded on Sanrio Puroland in conjuction with the new series' launch. The group Dorothy Little Happy and the main voice actors were present in the event as the fans viewed the first episode. Recently, Ruby's voice actress Ayaka Saito herself, stated on her blog that the anime will run for 39 episodes. Episodes Trivia *It is also the shortest season to date, with 39 episodes instead of 52. *This is the second season to not have a recurring episode titling theme. *This is the first and only season where the main mascot trio is not implemented; Garnet and Sapphie have been recast as side characters instead of being in lead roles alongside Ruby. *''Magical Change'' adapts the concept of Gijinka (moe anthropomorphism) for the Jewelpets. **''Show by Rock'', another Sanrio franchise,'' uses the same concept and had an anime adaptation that started airing in the same season (April 2015). *This is the first season to have more than one ending song. Gallery Concepts & Arts story.png|Airi and her jewelpet partners' picture from TV Tokyo site. 1427131866513.jpg|Poster. 1427133077459.jpg|Introduction in a magazine. 18921_1567820366802777_4003348692415289790_n.jpg|Concept of transformation. (Captured via Facebook page) JPMCDVDBoxSet.jpg|First DVD box set cover. tumblr_nzncylIQ8u1qhqejvo1_500.jpg|The characters' eyes concept tumblr_nzncylIQ8u1qhqejvo3_500.jpg|Airi's design concept. Screenshots CLPKF6vUAAAQ3K_.jpg|Jewelpet Stamps!! CL3zVCQVEAAOqnF.jpg|The Jewelpet stamps' real Jewelpets. (6 main Heroines' cameos in Magical Change).jpg|Ruby's previous partners making an cameo appearance in Ruby's video recordings. Labra encounters some Sanrio characters.jpg|Labra encounters some others Sanrio characters. Yimagee.jpg|The memory of Ruby & friends. idmage.jpg|Sparkly eyes Jewelpets. Izmagev.jpg|The protagonists. imageza.jpg|The memory of the main mascots. Videos Credits '''Staff'(n.d). Jewelpet: Magical Change (TV). AnimeNewsNetwork. Retrieved April 9, 2015 * Director: Nobuhiro Kondo * Series composition: Masahiro Yokotani * Character design: Hiroki Harada, Tomoko Miyakawa * Art director: Chikara Nishikura Company * Sound production: Dax Production * Music production: F.M.F * Anime production: Studio Deen * Production: TV Tokyo, TV Tokyo Media Net Cast Humans *Airi Kirara: Ari Ozawa *Sakutarō Kirara: Kōtarō Nishiyama *Laura Fukuōji: Rui Tanabe *Nene: Amina Satō *Mittermeyer Kato: Eriko Matsui *Sumire: Sumire Morohoshi *Oyakata: Tetsu Inada Jewelpets' ' *Ruby: Ayaka Saitou *Larimar: Ayahi Takagaki *Luna: misono *Luea: Yuka Iguchi *Sango: Ai Shimizu *Angela: Aki Toyosaki *Garnet: Aya Hirano *Titana: Erika *King: Hidenobu Kiuchi *Chite and Opal: Miyuki Sawashiro *Sapphie: Nozomi Sasaki *Peridot: Yuki Kaida Others * Miya: Haruka Yoshimura References Category:Anime Category:Series page Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Category:Seasons